Service providers of wireless communication systems are continuously working on improving the wireless coverage of their respective systems. They employ techniques such as providing more base transceiver stations (BTS) within a given area, providing BTSs in areas not previously covered, and improving the performances of BTS and network equipment to reduce the probability of dropped calls and signal interference due to poor radio frequency (RF) environments.
Among these on-going developments is the improvement of wireless coverage inside buildings, which includes offices, dwellings and other structures. Buildings generally have an adverse effect on the RF environment of a wireless communication system. They may be constructed out of many RF affecting materials, such as grounded steel frames, that interfere with and/or reduce the signal strength of wireless communication signals inside of the building.
Attempts have been made at improving the wireless coverage inside buildings. One of these is to employ a repeater outside of a building and distributed antenna modules strategically placed inside of the building. Another is to employ micro-BTSs that are coupled to a mobile switching center/base station controller (MSC/BSC) or MSC. These systems typically require coaxial or twisted pair cables to be run to the location of each distributed antenna module or micro-BTS.